


Isso não é apenas um capítulo

by carolss



Category: The Last Man on Earth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: nunca foi.





	Isso não é apenas um capítulo

Era tarde da noite e todo o resto do grupo já estava dormindo. Erica sabia que ela e Gail provavelmente deviam dormir também. Mas ao invés disso ela se encontrou dizendo :

“Você se lembra que nós consideramos ficar com Tandy quando nós o conhecemos ?”

E a expressão de nojo de Gail após ouvir esse comentário faz Erica rir.

“Nunca me lembre desse momento sombrio do meu passado”

“Nosso passado”

“Ser uma experiência compartilhada não torna menos mortificante. Meu deus o que nós estávamos pensando ?”

“Bem nós não o conhecíamos bem o suficiente na época e de acordo com você mesma você sentia falta de sexo com homens”

Erica não pretendia que a última parte da frase soasse amarga mas foi assim que ela acabou saindo. Provavelmente porque dentro sentia assim.

“O que você está tentando dizer ?”

“Nada. Não importa”

“Bem eu acho que importa se você mencionou”

Erica ficou em silêncio. Gail respirou fundo um tanto irritada.

“Você está tentando me dizer que você não queria parar de ficar comigo após nós termos encontrado os outros ?”

“Eu não estou tentando te dizer nada. Mas sim eu não queria. Mas você deixou claro como você se sentia então não importa”

“Mas eu não queria parar também”

Erica olhou para ela um tanto surpresa, como se a possibilidade nunca tivesse sequer cruzado seus pensamentos. Não tinha.

“Porque você não me disse que você queria continuar após nós encontrarmos os outros ?” Gail continuou.

“Porque eu assumi que se você tivesse mudado de idéia você teria me dito. Você sempre é mais direta do que eu”

“Droga”

“Yeah...eu sinto falta de te beijar, eu sentia mesmo quando eu estava com Phil, eu senti no meu curto tempo com Mike. Eu estou sentindo falta agora”

Gail respondeu beijando ela, lentamente mas não levemente. Ela só se afastou porque ela notou que Erica tinha começado a chorar.

“Porque você está chorando querida ?”

“Porque eu quero mais do que beijos”

“Hum...você está chorando porque você quer fazer sexo ?”

“Não sua idiota. Eu estou chorando porque eu não quero só isso, eu não quero beijar e sexo e tanto faz só quando você está solitária ou entediada ou excitada. Eu quero o que Carol e Tandy, e Todd e Melissa tem. Quando você sumiu eu senti tanto a sua falta e eu estava com tanto medo que eu não fosse te ver de novo. Ter encontrado os outros não mudou o seu lugar no meu coração ninguém aqui ou em qualquer outro lugar importa tanto pra mim quanto você. Eu te amo mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo e eu acho que eu estou apaixonada por você”

“Então nada de motivo para chorar. Se é isso que você quer você pode ter”

“Promete ?”

“Sim”

Gail disse e a beijou de novo, dessa vez lentamente e levemente, o tipo de beijo que era o precedente para outros milhares de beijos que viriam no futuro.

Quando os outros acordaram na manhã as duas ainda estavam no sofá tendo adormecido em conchinha, ambas com sorrisos em seus rostos.


End file.
